Destiny Awaits
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: Part 5 UP! The Letter! Kyoko has a distrubing dream. Cid and his daughter argue. Aeris's secret has been thrown out in the open after she recieves a letter from some one. R&R! Thank you!
1. The beginning

Destiny Awaits  
By: E-chan  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I do not own Final fantasy; Square Soft does so please do not sue me.  
Also please forgive me if you see any mis-typo or grammar.  
  
Thank you Quinctia for correcting my mistakes.  
  
----  
  
As you now it 17 years has pass by since the world been saved by the legendary heroes. But a new destiny waits for them and their children.  
***  
  
In Costa Del Sol....  
  
"Kyoko, Akiko and Taeko! Yuko! Wake up breakfast is ready." Shouted their mother. She was bustling through the kitchen. Her long ebony hair swayed back and forth. She was at the age of 37 burring with 4 kids. Humming to herself and didn't know someone was watching her. She was happily married to the man she loved for so long.   
  
"Hun..." called her husband. She faced him. He still looked the same like he was 17 years ago. He's bright blue mako-eyes, his ever so golden spiky hair, his smile, and his well-built-bod and loving heart. He was the age of 38. He was watching his wife working around the kitchen. She was still the same girl he fell in love with a long time ago. Her ruby eyes shined like jewels and her lip; her full luscious rose pink lip had a sly grin. How he loved her.  
  
"Yes, Cloud sweetie." She said sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She was getting big again. They were going to have another child. When they had their first three kids it surprise them. He remembers when Tifa first told him that they were going to have a child. He was so excited, but never expected triplets. They also had a baby girl, but now she was the age of 5. She was getting irritated that her children hadn't shown up at the table yet. "Hey you four get down here now!" she yelled.  
  
"Hun, please do not stress yourself. You know that you're carrying another one or more." Cloud told his wife. She sighed. She knew that she had another child coming. She could hear her kids rushing down the stairs to kitchen now.   
  
She had two girls and one boy. Taeko was the oldest out of the three of them by 1 minute 3 second then Kyoko ahead of the Akiko by 1 minute and 2 second. Taeko stood tall about 5 feet and 6 inches. He was a handsome young man at the age 16. He had his father's feature with a little of his mother. His spiky ebony streaked golden blonde hair. He has his father bright mako-blue eyes and his mother lively spirit. He was just as stubborn as his mother was at his age. Kyoko the second oldest. She was a pretty little thing. She was just a replica of her mother. She stood tall about 5 feet and 4 inches. She had long ebony hair with ruby eyes. Then Akiko the youngest out of the triplets she was the mixture of both parents. Akiko stood tall as her sister Kyoko. Her hair was golden brown with mako-bluish ruby eyes. Kyoko thought her sister Akiko was the prettiest out of them. And then there was their youngest Yuko. She had golden brown hair with bright ruby eyes.   
  
"Good morning, Mom, Pops." Taeko greeted his parents and planted a kiss on his mother cheek. He took his sit at the table.   
  
"Hello, morning mommy, daddy." Akiko and Kyoko greeted their parents. And they took their seats and began eating their breakfast.   
  
"Papa pick me up." Yuko demanded from her father. Cloud looked at his youngest and smiled.   
  
"Ok Yuko." He replied and pick up his daughter. She kissed him.  
  
"I love you papa." She claimed. Cloud smiled even more.  
  
"I love you Yuko." He said.  
  
"Morning my children." Tifa greeted her kids. Cloud pulled out the chair for his wife so she could sit down. "Thanks sweetie." She told her husband. Then Cloud sat next to his wife with his daughter in his arms and began to eat his breakfast. They ate their breakfast in peace.  
  
***  
  
In a mansion in Nibelhiem...  
  
A young man with long ebony hair up to his waist was watching Nibelhiem through the window. He sighed.   
  
"Son, what's wrong?" a man asked him.  
  
"Oh it's nothing father. I was just thinking." He replied.   
  
"I see..." the man answered. There was silent between them.   
  
"Papa!" cried a girl. Vincent turns around and saw his daughter running through the door.  
  
"Ayumi... what's wrong?" He asked his daughter. He bends down and pick up his daughter.   
  
"I hate spiders." She confessed. Vincent arched one of his eyebrows. His daughter looked like his wife Lucrecia. He frowns at the thought of his wife. She died after giving birth to his youngest Ayumi.  
  
"Ayumi it's gone." A mellow voice called to Ayumi. Ayumi shuffled in her father's arms.   
  
"Really Aeris." She said happily. Then a beautiful lady appeared coming through the living room doors. Her emerald green shined with life. Vincent remembered that she died in the ancient city. But now she appears too alive and well. He looked at her and her petite body; her stomach was swelling. She was pregnant with his child. He still loves his first wife, but when Aeris enter his life. He felt alive again. Her light shown that he could move on with his life. Lucrecia would want that way. Aries smiled at Ayumi and Vincent.  
  
The young man that was staring out the window was now looking at Aeris and his father. He walks towards Aries. "Hello..." he said softly.   
  
"Hello my sweet Ryo." She replied and touches his face. Ryo knew that Aeris wasn't his mother, but he knew that she cared a lot about him, his sister and father. At first he didn't like how Aries was replacing he mother's place. But now he knows that wasn't Aeris intention. His father was putting moves on her. Even though his father didn't know. And now he was going to have a younger brother to watch. He smiled at the thought.   
  
Aeris looked at Ryo. He was handsome like his father. He was 17 years old and she was surprised that he didn't have any girlfriend when he was so handsome. Ryo had bright crimson eyes and jet-ebony hair like his father. What was the saying "Son like Father." Or was it the other way around. Aries shook her head.   
  
"Are you guys hungry? Dinner should be ready soon." She said sweetly. Vincent put down his daughter down. She ran towards Ryo and demands a piggy bank ride. Ryo smirk.  
  
"What if I refuse Ayumi?" he asked his sister. She was only 5 years old. She started to pout. "Ok. Ok. You have your way." He bends down and signals to his sister to get on his back. She smiled triumptly. She got on her brother's back.  
  
"Yay!" she screamed in delight. Vincent walked up to his present wife and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She sighed happily.   
  
"I can't wait till our son is born." He whispered softly.   
  
"Soon...Vincent. He due anytime now." She replied.  
  
"Yes I know." Vincent said.  
  
"Now let's have dinner." Aeris suggested.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere...  
  
"Ahhh..." it screamed in pain.   
  
"Now will you obey me?" A woman voice asked. It spitted at her feet. "Oh how dare you." She shouted at it. "You'll pay for that." She turn up the electro-shock.   
  
"Ahhh!" it screamed in agony.   
  
"That will teach you not to spit at me again. Haha!" she laughed. Then something caught the lady's eyes as it was screaming in pain. This clone was not going to give in anytime. It was fighting back. It was resisting.  
  
***  
  
In Costa Del Sol high school...  
  
All three where in English. Taeko was flirting with a girl next to him while the teacher was talking about adverbs. Kyoko was doodling on a piece of paper. And Akiko fell asleep.   
  
"Ah!" Akiko bolted from her desk. She was sweating. Her brother and sister looked at her in concern. She had a dream of a young silver hair man tie up and being electro-shock too dead. It felt so real for her. She wanted to know what it meant. Did it mean there's danger coming?  
  
"Akiko-chan are you ok?" Kyoko asked and hugged her sister. Akiko buried her face into her sister shoulder. "It's ok Akiko." She said soothingly.  
  
"It felt so real." Akiko was telling her sister.  
  
"What did you see?" Taeko asked.  
  
"A young man in pain. He was being electro-shock too dead." Akiko said to her brother. Taeko kissed both of his sisters on the forehead.   
  
"It will be ok Akiko." He said.  
  
"But what does it mean?" Kyoko asked Akiko.  
  
"I don't know. Lately I been having this weird dreams." Akiko explained.  
  
"You been having them for a while?" Taeko asked in worry. "Sir." He called to the English teacher. "May I and my sisters go home."   
  
"Yes go ahead. Oh Akiko I hope you feel much better tomorrow.  
  
"Thank you sir." They replied as they walk out of the class.  
  
------  
  
To be continued....  
  



	2. Awaking of the Spirits

Destiny Awaits  
By: E-chan  
  
Author's Notes: I do not own Final Fantasy; Square Soft does. So please do not sue me.  
Also forgive me if you see any mis-typo or grammar.  
  
Ok ok....Have some typo in the second chapter, but fix up. Sorry!  
  
Thank you Quinctia for pointing out my mistakes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom!" shouted Taeko. "Pops!" He shouted as they came through the house.  
  
"What's wrong Taeko?" Cloud shouted. He walked into the living room rubbing his eyes. Apparently Taeko woke up his father from his sleep. "Eh? What are you guys doing at home aren't you suppose to be in school?" he asked his son.  
  
"Pops, Akiko..." Taeko started.   
  
"What's wrong with Akiko." Cloud to start to worry. Then Kyoko and Akiko came through the door. Cloud rush to his daughter side. "Akiko, baby are you ok?" he asked her.  
  
"Daddy she ok." Kyoko spoke up. Cloud looked at his other daughter.   
  
"Akiko had a vision." Taeko said.   
  
"A vision?" Cloud questioned.   
  
"Hey what's going on here? Why don't you come back to bed." Tifa said coming from the hallway to the living room. "What are you guys doing here? Did you guys cut!" she said getting angry.  
  
"No, we did not mom." Kyoko said. Tifa looked at one of her daughters.   
  
"Tifa, just sit down and let our kids explain." Cloud told his wife. She sat on the sofa.  
  
"Explain Taeko." Tifa said to her son.  
  
"As I was saying. Akiko had a vision." Taeko said.  
  
"A vision?" Tifa asked herself. "Of who?"   
  
"Akiko I think you can answer that." Kyoko said. Akiko cleared her throat.   
  
"It was blurry a little, but I could see it. A young man with silver hair was getting electro-shock too dead." Akiko told her parents. "I could feel his pain."   
  
"How long have you been having these dreams Akiko?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a week now." Akiko said.  
  
"Tifa we need to talk to the others. Akiko might be on something big here." Cloud said to his wife. She nods in agreement. "Taeko go get the PSH." Cloud told his son.  
  
"Yes pops." Taeko answered and left the room. Taeko came back and handed the PSH to his father. Cloud left the room.  
  
"Just like what the stars been saying." Tifa whispered to herself.   
  
"Huh? What are you talking about mom?" Kyoko asked her mother.   
  
"It started..." Tifa said.  
  
"What have started?" Kyoko question.  
  
"The reawaking." Tifa still was talking to herself.   
  
"Mom..." Kyoko started to worry about her mother.  
  
***  
  
"Barret, the reawaking has started." Cloud was telling his old friend.  
  
"What! Holy Shit!" Barret cursed.   
  
"Daddy what's wrong." Cloud heard a lady's voice in the background.  
  
"Don't worry about it Marlene." Barret told his daughter.  
  
"All of need to met up and talk about this." Cloud said.   
  
"How is your daughter taking the dreams?" Barret asked his friend.  
  
"Uh pretty easy so far." Cloud replied.   
  
"I'll call Red and tell were coming in two days from now." Barret said.  
  
"Yeah, I still got to get a hold of Yuffie and Vincent." He said.  
  
"All right. See you guys soon." Barret said gruffly.  
  
"Bye." Cloud got off with Barret and PSH Yuffie in Wutai.  
  
"Damn it who can that be!" Yuffie shouted. "Juno, get that for mommy." Yuffie hated interruption. She looked at her husband. He threw back on his boxers. Damn it.  
  
"Juno who's that on the PSH?" her husband asked their son.   
  
"It's Uncle Cloud Dad. He wants to talk to mom or you." He shouted threw the door.  
  
"Uh...damn!" Yuffie cursed. "Cloud has to ruin the moment."  
  
"Yuffie!" Reno snapped at his wife. Reno opens the door to their room. Juno was standing there with the PSH in his hand. "Here give it to me son. Where's your twin sister?" he asked. Juno handed the PSH to his dad.   
  
"You know where she is." Juno replied. Yuffie came behind her husband. She was wrapped in the robe now.   
  
"She at the temple isn't she?" Reno questioned.  
  
"See you already knew." Juno replied.   
  
"Don't be such a smart mouth Juno. Jeez you're like your mom." He said looking at Yuffie who had a grin on her face. "See what I mean."   
  
"What I can help it?" She replied walking away.  
  
"Alright whatever." Reno retorted. "What is it Cloud?"   
  
"Akiko starting to have those dreams."   
  
"What! This not good." Reno said.  
  
"What's not good Dad?" Juno asked. Reno forgot that his son was still there.  
  
"Nothing Juno. Can you go away Dad has to talk to Cloud." Reno shushed his son away. As soon his son left he close the door.  
  
"The reawaking..." Yuffie said. Reno remembers the day this little runt that was at the age of 16 and she loved to steal materia. She changed a lot. Her hair was shoulder length now and her lovely big brown eyes. And now he's married to her with kids.   
  
"Yeah the reawaking." Cloud said. "Were having a meeting at Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"When?" Reno asked.  
  
"Two days from now." Cloud told them.  
  
"Alright will see you then." Yuffie said while running her hand through her husband fiery orange hair and looked into his sky blue eyes. She took the PSH out of Reno's hands and turned it off. "Now where were we?" she said seductively. Reno loved how his wife eyes shined with mischief.   
  
"I don't know." He replied. "You tell me."   
  
"Instead of telling you. What better way then showing you." She grinned. Reno likes the idea.   
  
"Dad! Dad! Something wrong Jani." Juno came running in the room panting. Yuffie looked at her son.   
  
"What happen!" she shouted historical.  
  
"I when into the temple of the wind. She was curl up in a ball. She was screaming her head off. Saying to leave her alone." Juno explained.  
  
"Spirits." Yuffie said. Reno threw on a robe and run out of the room and headed to the temple of winds. His daughter was in pain. He never had been so scared in his life.   
  
"Jani!" he shouted running up the temple stairs.   
  
"Daddy! Make them go away! Make them disappear." She cried. Reno was at her side now.   
  
"Shhh...everything going to ok." He said soothingly.   
  
"The spirits!" she screamed. He hate seeing Jani in this position. He stroke his daughter long brown hair. "Spirits whispering telling me. Ahhh!" she cried in agony. Then Yuffie came to her with her son at her side.   
  
"Reno! Jani!" she yelled running to her husband side and daughter's.   
  
"Ahhh!" Jani screamed. "It hurts make it go away!" Then a bright white light shined through the temple roof and shined on Jani. It lifted her off the ground. Her body relaxes. Reno and Yuffie stood up in shock. The light disappeared and Jani wasn't screaming any more. She was at peace. Reno caught his daughter. He looked her at a worry stated.   
  
"Jani..." he whispered. He kissed his daughter's forehead.   
  
"It started. The spirits had awaken." Yuffie said in worry.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued.....  
  



	3. Dreams...Past...Sky...

Destiny Awaits  
By: E-Chan  
  
Author's notes: I do not own Final Fantasy; Square Soft does. So please do not sue me.  
Also forgive me if you see mis-typos or grammar.  
  
Thanks to my fellow class of 2001 for reviewing my draft and helping me fixing it up. Thanks a bunch Rick King.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She felt fear and pain. She felt like screaming. Although the room was dark, she could feel that people were in the room, poking at her. Her emerald eyes, shining in the darkness, showed the fear she felt. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Tears started running down her cheeks.  
  
"Isn't she perfect?" says a voice from the darkness.  
  
"Yes, she is God's creation." Replied a female voice.  
  
"Ha Ha! What a perfect clone!" said the first voice. She could see the gleam of the needle as it raised into view. "Time for your medication." She began to cry even more, and begged them to stop, to let her go. She felt her golden brown hair being tugged and the needle pricking her skin...  
  
"Ahhh!" cried Akiko, waking from her terrible dream. What does it mean? Why am I haunted by these visions? What's going on? All these thoughts flooded her mind. Why could I feel that lady's pain? Akiko got up from her bed, fearful of going back to sleep, lest that horrible dream to return. Maybe a glass of warm sugar milk will help me forget the dream. She thought. As she left the room, another crossed her mind. If it was a dream, why did it feel so real? She banished the thought from her mind and went to the kitchen.  
  
Akiko sat at the kitchen table in deep thought. She felt so disturbed. What was the dream trying to tell her? She couldn't stop think of the dream. She stirred her warm sugar milk absentmindedly. She felt so helpless. She wanted to do something. Then it hit her; it became clearer to her. The lady that was in her dreams just looked liked Aeris. Is Aeris a clone? She thought. No that could be. But that explain why she alive. Akiko shook her head of the thought. But what if was true Aeris was a clone.   
  
Cloud came in walking through the kitchen. He just was going to get some ice cream for his wife because she was craving for ice cream. And he saw one of his daughters sitting at the kitchen table in distress. "Akiko what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Can't go back to sleep." She replied.   
  
  
"Another vision?" he questioned her. She didn't replied. How did her dad know it was another vision? A vision of Aeris or at least she looked liked Aeris. "Akiko?" I'm so confused; she shook her head. Aeris is a clone or is she an illusion. "Akiko?" Cloud repeated himself.   
  
"Huh? I'm sorry father." She replied.  
  
"Go back to sleep Akiko." He suggested to his daughter. I don't want to go back to sleep. She might haunt my dreams. Cloud saw fear in her eyes. "Akiko tell me what's bothering you?" he asked sincerely. How can I tell him that I think Aeris is a clone? She thought.   
  
"Oh it's nothing father." She answered back. "I should go back to bed and sleep."   
  
"Are you sure nothing bothering you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, father. Good night!" Akiko got up from the table and kissed her father on the cheek before going to her room.  
  
"Good night Akiko." He returned and head back to his bedroom to his wife.  
  
***  
  
Vincent sat in front of the fireplace looking into the flames. So it has began he thought. The flames flicker looking like they were doing some ancient dance. Cloud had informed him that his daughter Akiko starting to have visions. And guessed that Yuffie and Reno daughter Jani had spirits had started to visit her. So now he waited for the warriors to awaken from their eternal sleep.   
  
Long time ago the elders of Cosmo Canyon had told them 17 years from now; that their children will inherit ancient bloodlines of warriors, visions and other gifts like them. At the time they didn't believe a word that they were telling them. And now all the things that the elders said, was coming true.   
  
  
"Vincent?" a melodic voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Lucrecia." He replied softly, but didn't turn face her spirit. If he looked at his past wife face he would felt liked he been torn into two. Then he felt a cold-breezed pass by him. Lucrecia was now at his side.  
  
"Are you happy?" she asked.  
  
"Good morning papa!" Ayumi said interrupting the connection he had with Lucrecia. He looked at his daughter.  
  
"Good morning." He replied. "And yes I'm happy."  
"Papa, who are you talking too?" Ayumi asked curiously.  
  
"No one Ayumi." He said. His daughter looked at him puzzled.   
  
"But I heard you talking to someone." She protested and started to pout.  
  
"Ayumi where are you?" a familiar voice rang through the mansion.  
  
"Ayumi, I think Aeris is calling for you." He told his daughter and hope that his daughter would drop the issue about him talking to someone. Ayumi beamed happily.   
  
"Aeris, I'm here with papa!" she said with joy. Aeris came through the doors. She had a bright smile on her face.   
  
"Ayumi have you looked outside?" Aeris asked the little girl.  
  
"No, Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It's snowing!" Aeris replied.   
  
Vincent looked at Aeris and Ayumi interact with each other. Ayumi was happy and so was Aeris. He remembers the day that he saved Aeris from the Shira Science Lab.  
When he found her in the dark lab. They didn't even bother to cover her naked body. He felt angst and pain. He took off his coat and wrapped around Aeris exposed body. She was filled with tears. Her face was filled with fear. He saw in her face how they treated her. The doctors and scientist looked at her like she was a foreign object to be experimented on. He was the only one that knew the real true about Aeris. And why she was alive. The others just thought she be revived, but really she was a clone. A recarnation of Aeris to put it more better.  
  
"Really Aeris?" she asked excitingly. Ayumi tugged on her father leg. "Papa, did you know its snowing?" she questioned. Vincent snapped back into reality and looked at his daughter. He nodded his head in agreement.  
  
***  
At Rocket Town...  
  
A man sat at the kitchen table angry. "Dammit! Shera where did Sky run off to now?" He cursed. He looked at his wife. She was dressed in a pair of pants and a white T-shirt with a blue lab coat over it. Her glasses where on her head. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail. She shrugged her shoulders telling her husband she didn't know. "Damn that girl!" he cursed again.  
  
"Have you check at the hanger? She might be there." Shera suggested.   
  
"No!" he responded.   
  
"See Cid, instead cursing your head off you should check before running your mouth." She informed him. He glared at his wife.   
  
"Don't get smart with me Shera." Answered back. Shera looked at Cid. The same man he was 17 years ago. He still had that foul mouth of his. He was dressed in blue jump suit. He uses to have dirty blonde hair, but now it was with gray hair showing. "That girl!" he said.   
  
"Why are you stressing so much?" Shera walk up to her husband and place a fresh cup of coffee in front of him.   
  
"So many things are going on now." He said.  
  
"I know." Sky said coming in the kitchen. She walks up to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Honestly father you don't have to worry so much."   
  
"Don't get smart me girl!" he snapped at his daughter. Sky sat right next to her father. "I told you to stay home with your mother."   
  
"Why father!" she protested. She bangs her fists against the kitchen table.   
  
"Sky!" her mother gasped.   
  
"This isn't fair. I wanted to work on Skylark." She fussed.   
  
"Don't argue with me young lady." Cid scolds his daughter.   
  
"Ugh! This isn't fair!" she grumbled. She stood up and gave a glare at her father. "Mother aren't you going to come to my defense?" she asked her mother.  
  
"I can't Sky. You know when your father made up his mind." She responded.  
  
"Great help mother." She said sarcastically and walks out.  
  
"Sky!" her mother called. They both heard the front door slam.  
  
"Damn that girl!" Cid cursed.   
  
"Your blood pressure Honey!" she said calmly.  
  
***  
  
Hot flashes. Tossing and turning. "Two warrior princess will be awaken soon." Akiko had awoken in a jolt. What the hell does that mean? She thought to herself.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued...  



	4. Secrets

Destiny Awaits  
By: E-chan  
  
  
Author's notes: I do not own Final Fantasy. Square Soft owns it. I'm just a really big fan of it. So don't sue me.   
  
Please forgive me if you see any mis-typos or grammar. Thank you! Now enjoy the story.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere Remote...  
  
"Damn that brat." the young woman cursed. "He still rebelling against us."  
  
"Don't worry Kayla. He will corporate soon." A young man laugh. Kayla looked at the man. He was probably in his late 20's. He had bright ruby eyes with dirty blonde hair. He wore baggy black pants, a body tight black shirt with a black trench coat. He was defiantly a very handsome man.  
  
"I hope your right Kanon." Kayla said to the man. Kanon snicker at her comment.  
  
"Of course I'm right Kayla." He looked at Kayla. She was young in her early twenties. She had bright fiery red hair that was tie up in a ponytail. She also had killer hazel eyes. She was one foxy lady. She dressed in tight stretch black pants and black spaghetti strip tank top. "Lee has to listen to us. He wouldn't want us to hurt his mother." He laughed. Kayla smiled at the thought.   
  
"Yes, Lee's mother. Aeris..." Kayla whispered.  
  
"Tony, bring young Lee here." Kanon demand the guard.  
  
"Yes Sir." Tony said and left.  
  
"Kanon, what are you doing? Kayla questioned him. He smirked at her. "Don't worry your little face about it." He teased her. Tony and other guards were dragging a battered body out the hall. The young man struggle with the guards. The guards held onto the young man.  
  
"Hello, Lee. Surprise to see me." Kanon taunted him. Lee spitted at him in disgusted. Kanon anger flared up. "How dare you!" Kanon pull a handful of Lee's silver hair. "Listen closely son. If you don't corporate with us you'll live to regret it." Kanon threaten him.  
  
"Fuck your mom." Lee cursed at him. Kanon facial expression changed. He strikes Lee in jaw.   
  
"Respect your elders boy." Kanon shouted at Lee. "Speaking of mothers' you wouldn't want anything to happen to your mother?" he told Lee. Lee glared at Kanon. Kayla started to laugh. She was enjoying this.   
  
"Leave my mother alone." Lee yelled at Kanon. Kanon grinned at the young boy. He does have spunk. He thought to himself.  
  
"Then corporate with us Lee. And nothing will harm your mother." He smiled at Lee. "Your mother was one fine lady. She had those amazing emerald green eyes like yours. And she was one feisty lady. I wouldn't mind if she got into my pants." Kanon teased Lee. Lee anger flew up. He struggled against the guards and finally broke free. The guards were about pounds on the boy. But Kanon hand signal to not interfere. "Come on boy show what you got."  
  
Lee looked at Kanon with hatter. Damn I don't have any weapons to strike him with. He thought to himself. Kanon had his fists up. What am I going to do? Lee asked himself. Kanon strike first. Lee dodges the first punch.  
  
"Tiger Claw." Called Kanon. Kanon slashed Lee's shirt. Kanon weapons were bugnuks. Lee screeched in pain and it made him back into the table. Kanon smirked. He was going to strike again. Lee jumped onto the table. Kanon jumped onto the table. "Give up boy." He told him.   
  
Kanon strike again with his bugnuks. Lee was able to dodge the deadly claws. Lee grab on to water pipeline. He broke it. It started to rain water in the room. Lee swings the pipe at Kanon. He ducks. "You could do better than that boy." Kanon taunted the young boy. Lee swings the pipe again it made contact with Kanon's bugnuks. He laughs evilly. The bugnuks broke the rusty pipe in half its original size.  
  
"Damn!" Lee cursed.  
  
"Boy you'll never win against me." Kanon laugh. Lee leaps up and grabbed a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. "Stupid boy! What..." he started to say. He got a swift kick in the chin from Lee. Kanon staggered back a little, but smile. He was enjoying the fight. The boy has spirit. He thought.  
  
Lee was picking up momentum while he keep swings back and forth. Kanon strike at the base of the chain. It broke off of the ceiling. Man! He's is good. Lee thought. Lee landed on all four. He senses that Kanon was going to strike again. So he rolled to the other side of the room and got up with the chain in his hand.   
  
"I would never guess it. You survived this long. Time to know your place." Kanon claimed.  
  
"No, its you to learn where your place is at." Lee replied. He swings the chain towards Kanon. It wraps against Kanon's neck and Lee smirk in triumph. Then Lee felt something against his head. It was a gun.  
  
"Your one cocky boy." Kayla whispered into Lee's ears.   
  
"Lady..." Lee started to say, but Kayla punched him in the gut.  
  
"Ah..." he groaned.   
  
"You're to good for your own good." Kayla said. Lee still had a good grip on the chain.  
  
"I don't wanna fight you lady, but if your asking for it." He warned the Kayla.  
  
"What you going to do to me?" Kayla questioned Lee. Kanon broke free from the chain.  
  
"Yes boy. Tell us what you're going to do?" Kanon stood in front of Lee with his bugnuk against his neck. "I told you. You'll never will beat me." Kanon motioned the guards to tie up Lee and throw him back in the room. "Thanks for the good exercise." He taunted the boy. "Oh yes, you better corporate with us."  
  
"Don't touch my mother!" shouted Lee while he was getting dragged back into the empty room.  
  
"Don't you think someone need the electro-shock treatment again." Kanon told Kayla. Kayla smiled.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"I'll kill you Kanon if you touch my mother!" Lee cried in anger.  
  
"So young filled with hateful words. What is the world coming to?" Kanon asked his companion. Then a jaguar came into the room and rub again Kayla leg.   
  
"What a show huh?" she asked the large black cat. "Right Jag."   
  
***  
Wufei...  
  
"Will Jani be okay father?" asked his son. Reno looked at his son. His son has shown a lot of compassion for his sister. They were like 2 peas in a pod. If one not happy the other one was unhappy too. Reno knew the bond they had.   
  
"Yes, son she'll be ok. She just need some rest." He told his son who was holding hands with his twin. Reno walks out of the room. The time had come to tell his kids what their destiny as lay out for them.   
  
***  
Midgar...  
  
A young lady in her early 20's was on a payphone calling some one. She was being paranoid. She felt like she being watch.  
  
"Hello?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hey baby..." a man's voice replied.  
  
"Fox, I can't do this." She said.  
  
"Baby, this is not the time for second thoughts. You agree to this plan." He told her.  
  
"I know Fox, but I don't know if I should." She stuttered.   
  
"Marlene, what ya doing on the payphone." asked Barret. Marlene jumped.  
  
"Uh talking to a friend." Marlene stuttered, "talk to later." She yelled into the phone and hang up.  
  
"Marlene, that kinda rude of ya." Barret told his daughter.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't wanna keep you waiting." She tried to cover up.  
  
"Ok whatever. Let's go home now. We got everything we need." Barret said. Barret put his arm around Marlene's shoulder and head home.  
  
***  
  
At the mansion...  
  
"My baby..." she cried. "He's out there somewhere." Vincent woke up by someone whimpering. He turns around and faces Aeris. "My baby." She repeated. What is she talking about? He thought.   



	5. The letter

Destiny Awaits

Destiny Awaits

By: E-chan

Author's notes: I do not own Final Fantasy. Square Soft owns it. I'm just a really big fan of it. So don't sue me. 

Please forgive me if you see any mis-typos or grammar. Thank you! Now enjoy the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Awaken…child! Kyoko screamed in pain. _The child…warrior…pleases save our world once more. _She screamed again in agony. _Our world is danger. Please save it! I beg of you. _Kyoko cried. She did not understand the meaning of this. What did this have to do with her? She tossed and turned, frighten by the darkness that surrounded her. _You see if you don't save the world it will be cover in darkness. _She cries for help. "What do you want with me? Am just a girl!" _The balance of light and darkness had been miscellany with. You must save our world. _"I don't understand!" she screamed. Kyoko woke up in distress. The room was dark. Sweat ran down her beautiful angelic face. She cleaned her sweat with her forearm. _Save our world!_ The voice still haunted her. She turned on her lights. _YOU MUST SAVE OUR EARTH!_ "Leave me alone!" Kyoko cried. _Save us from darkness…_

"Kyoko!" Taeko came running into her room. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern. She shook her head.

"Voices…telling me to save the world. Why me? What does it mean?" she asked herself. She started to sob.

***

"The girl doesn't understand. The world's fates are on her hands. But she must fulfill her destiny." The guardian talked to the other guardian on her right. "Kyoko must realize how big this is." 

"But she doesn't. What if she can't do it?" the other guardian replied. 

"She must." She said with confidence. 

"You have so much faith in this little child. Don't you Ruby." He replied. He looked at the beautiful priestess. She had long white hair and her bright red eyes shined with hope.

"Yes, I trust her that she'll make the right decision Azure." She told him. "She also has a partner. Her twin star…Sky Highwind." 

"Oh yes, Sky Highwind." Azure repeated what Ruby said. "The fate of the world belongs to a child. A child who doesn't understand." Can she and Sky help our world? Azure thought to himself.

"Don't you believe in them Azure?" she looked at him. He was a breath taking to look at. His white long hair tied in a loose ponytail hang over his shoulder. His bright midnight blue eyes glittered with power.

"Hmm…do I believe? They have to prove to me they can do it." He responded. He walked out of the temple. Can they do it? He asked himself. Does Kyoko believe in herself to save our world enough? He looked up into the mystic blue sky. Save our world Kyoko…

***

"Father why are we going to Cosmo Canyon?" Sky asked her father as she boarded Skylark. 

"Would you shut up child. You're giving me a headache." He retorted. She glared at her father.

"I'm not a child am 16 years old." She snapped back at him. "Man, I was just asking why?" 

"You'll know later!" her mother butting into their argument. Sky snored and took her sit at the pilot side. 

"Get off of the pilot sit." Cid demanded his daughter. She looked at her father.

"What? This is my aircraft not yours! Dammit I have the right to pilot my own plane that I built. Shera sighed. Here we go again…she thought to herself.

"Why you disrespectful child!" Cid roared at his child.

"You bastard!" Sky shouted back with venom. 

"Shut up both of you! I had it enough! You sit there." Shera pointed at her husband to the passenger's side. "You sit here!" she told her daughter. "I'm going to pilot the aircraft." She said angrily. "Jeez…instead of having one child and a husband. I have two pig headed people of world." She snapped. Cid and Sky took their seats as they were told. Sky huffed at disappointment. "Sky if you don't adjust your attitude. I'm going to take skylark and sell it." As she turn on the aircraft.

"What?" Sky shouted. Cid started to laugh at his daughter dispense. Shera looked at her husband.

"As for you Cid Highwind! You'll be sleeping outside. If you don't shut up!" She threatened him. Cid looked at his wife in disbelief. Sky couldn't help, but laugh at her old man. He glared at her.

***

Vincent looked at his wife. She stopped talking in her sleep. What does she mean by her child out there? Is there something she hiding from me? He asked himself. He absentmindedly brushed away her bangs from her beautiful face. She sighed. Does she have another child? Vincent looked at her with so much compassionate. He bends down and kissed her soft pink lips. _I love you. _Her eyes flattered open. Her emerald eyes were looking to his crimson eyes. A little smiled tugged against her lovely lips. 

"Hi darling!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi love!" he replied. 

"Good morning…" 

"Aeris…" he started. She looked at with worry. "Are you hiding something from me?" he asked. She looked away.

"No! No!" she responded quickly. "I have nothing to hide from you." Vincent didn't believe her, but let it slide this time.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure darling." She said caressing his cheek. He must never know that I have another son. A son…She sniffed. Lee, please be all right. She sends him a prayer.

"Aeris…" 

"Oh it's nothing darling. I'm just happy." She lied. But Vincent didn't buy it. Something was eating her up inside. Was it the past? A past she doesn't wanted to talk about.

"Papa!" Ayumi ran into the room. Then Ryo came running in after the little girl.

"Sorry…I tried to stop her. But you know how energetic she is?" Ryo apologized for his sister action. Aeris and Vincent nodded. "Oh…I before I forget here you go." He handed Aeris a white envelope. "It's for you." Aeris took it. She looked at the envelope. There was no return address, but it said her name. _Mrs. Valentine…_Vincent looked at her. It seems the past has caught up to you. He thought. She tore opened the envelope. She stood up not wanting Vincent to read it. And it read: 

**__**

Aeris,

How is my feisty emerald eye goddess? I know you miss me as much as I miss you. To feel and see your gorgeous body…haha! Well any ways to the point sweetheart. Meet me at Sector 15 tonight. . So if you don't come…you'll lost your son. Haha! You remember your son don't you? Your son…such a bright child, but so disrespectful. Come tonight or regret it! Love ya honey buns! 

K

Aeris cringed after reading the letter. She just wanted to forget her past. But her past had found her. And if didn't show up tonight she would lose her son once more. She couldn't take it again if she did. Tears started to flow down her beautiful face. What am I going to do? If I don't show up Lee… She sniffed. And if I do show up Vincent will know my secret that I had been keeping to myself for a long time.

"Aeris what's wrong?" Vincent questioned as he got out of bed and walked toward her.

"Huh? Nothing…it's nothing darling. Don't worry about it." She said and crumbled the letter.

"No, your lying and I know it. What did it say in the letter?" he asked. She looked at him with so much discomfort. He took the crumbled letter from her.

"No, Vincent!" she cried. She didn't want Vincent to find out this way. Vincent read the letter in disbelief. He looked at his wife.

"You have a child?" he said in shocked.

"No, Vincent…it's not like that. Please!" she cried. Ryo and Ayumi looked at their parent with confusing. 

"Ryo! Ayumi! Out of the room right now!" Vincent growled. 

"No, father!" Ryo protested. "I want to know what going on? And what's upsetting Aeris so much." Vincent glared at his son and Aeris collapsed to the floor. This had overwhelmed her.

"Uhh…." She groaned in pain. "The baby!" she screamed. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Author's Rambles: I'm sorry it took me a long time to get part 5 up. I kinda had a writer's block/ lazy. Yup…but until I got the X the movie (clamp) on dvd recently and the movie inspired me to continue. Any ways I hope you guys like it? Tell me what you guys think…ok. Thank you! E-chan Hidaka 10-08-01


End file.
